Of Coffee, Lavender and Variables
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- To Ohtori Kyoya people were the variables in an science experiment. This was how his life had always been. Until he met her. She was the one variable he hadn't taken account of. She was the variable that blew his world apart.AU Kyoya/Haru
1. An Introduction to Variables

...So now what can I tell you about this story? It's mostly a series of oneshots so don't expect long chaps, but there is a longer story to it so there maybe some parts that are more fleshed out than others. My goal is to finished this by the end of the year so please just keep annoying me til I finish it. It's also part of my plan to write 6 fics showing how Haruhi could end up with any of the Host Club members.

This is just the prologue, I promise it gets better!

* * *

_Scientists use an experiment to search for cause and effect relationships in nature. In other words, they design an experiment so that changes to one item cause something else to vary in a predictable way. _

_These changing quantities are called **variables**. A variable is any factor, trait, or condition that can exist in differing amounts or types. An experiment usually has three kinds of variables: independent, dependent, and controlled._

_The **independent **variable is the one that is changed by the scientist. As the scientist changes the independent variable, he or she observes what happens._

_The scientist focuses his or her observations on the **dependent** variable to see how it responds to the change made to the independent variable. The new value of the dependent variable is caused by and depends on the value of the independent variable. _

_Experiments also have **controlled** variables. Controlled variables are quantities that a scientist wants to remain constant, and he must observe them as carefully as the dependent variables. _

_In a good experiment, the scientist must be able to measure the values for each variable. Weight or mass is an example of a variable that is very easy to measure. However, imagine trying to do an experiment where one of the variables is love. There is no such thing as a "love-meter." You might have a belief that someone is in love, but you cannot really be sure, and you would probably have friends that don't agree with you. So, love is not measurable in a scientific sense; therefore, it would be a poor variable to use in an experiment. _

_

* * *

_Ohtori Kyoya had excelled in many subjects during the time he had studied at Ouran Academy. English, German, Calculus, Economics and art to name a few. But he especially excelled at science. He topped every science class and even topped national and international rankings.

But the thing was that Kyoya viewed the world too scientifically. To him people were the variables. Independent, dependant, control, all variables all people. Except he preferred it if he could control them all. Each time he performed an 'experiment', as some might call it, it was carefully premeditated and his hypothesis was always proven.

Manipulative, might be one word for it. Personally Kyoya preferred cunning. (It sounded more becoming.)

This was how his life had always been.

Until he met her.

Everything he knew up until then was futile against her.

She was something new. She was a challenge the likes of which he had never encountered before.


	2. And So They Meet

Huzzah! New chap!

Actually I already had this one written so don't expect updates to be this quick all the time. And I do have the next chap pretty much done too so that should be up soon. (If all goes to according to plan heh ^^')

* * *

It had been a hard day at work for Kyoya Ohtori.

First one of his major investments had crashed causing him to lose quite a large sum of money in the space of an hour, second his favourite coffee machine had broken so when his coffee finally arrived it was bitter tasting and cold, third aforementioned coffee had been split all over him by a blundering secretary, he fired aforementioned blundering secretary and she tried to charge him with unlawful dismissal, aforementioned charge required a meeting with his lawyers, aforementioned meeting with lawyers meant the cancellation of another meeting which could have earned him back his aforementioned losses plus interest. And so it went on.

So after such a day, the third son and heir of the Ohtori family looked forward to nothing more than a quiet relaxing evening at home…counting his money…

Or more accurately trying to find a quick way of earning back company losses.

Either way it required the careful counting of money, a late night and lots of coffee.

Kyoya glared into the computer screen willing the digits to rearrange themselves into more favourable order. But alas, owing to an aspect of scientific nature the digits failed to oblige.

The soft scent of lavender reached his nostrils.

"If the wind changes your face will stay like that." Kyoya's head shot up so quickly it almost snapped off. A pair of brown eyes met his own.

"And you are?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. The maid squirmed under his calculating gaze.

"Fujioka Haruhi," The young woman replied. The name struck a slight chord in Kyoya's mind.

Fujioka Haruhi had been the name of a scholarship student at Ouran. But that girl and this couldn't be one in the same. Fujioka Haruhi from his high school days had looks and brains, destined for greatness as his father had put it. There was no denying, this girl was certainly cute (but there was no way Kyoya would readily admit it) and maybe there were some brains behind those huge brown eyes, but just couldn't be one in the same. If this girl were the one who attended Ouran Academy, what was she doing here in his room wearing a maid's uniform? Unless this was some sort of sick teenage fantasy that would find Kyoya waking up any minute now sweating and gross.

Kyoya shrugged off this train of thought and turned his attention back to the glowing screen of his laptop and his fingers once again began a complicated dance across the keyboard.

The slightly unnerved Haruhi set down the tray of coffee she'd been carrying and the door clicked as she exited the room.

Even after she'd left the scent of lavender lingered.

* * *

Haruhi shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Ohtori Kyoya was definitely not what she had expected. Of course she hadn't exactly stuck to the status quo either but that had been an accident. The words had flown from her mouth before she even realised she was thinking them. And his reaction was certainly not what she had expected to learn from the rich and famous, and piled on top of that the cold stare he'd fixed her with, as though he was calculating her worth.

That had unnerved her.

And very few things unnerved Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Bi-Chan H. C**- Studying psychology ay? Sounds interesting. I'm glad you liked it!

**Lady Auzie**-I did update soon, hope you like it! (Don't get too used to quick updates though, I'm terribly lazy lol)

**dark and bittersweet- **You can tell it looks good just from the prologue? My work here is done ^^

**Kitty-**I know you can be annoying. ...and very silly. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Look at my shoe! *Shoves shoe in face*"

And to those who placed this story on alert:** Lady Auzie, dark and bittersweet, Mysticchowz **and** feelthelyrics**

And as always: **Review please!  
**


	3. Time Goes On

Not as quick an update as I had hoped but oh well. Short yes, my apologies. Boring also, even more apologies. Things get interesting next chap though don't worry =)

* * *

The weeks passed and Kyoya's life continued in the same pattern as it had for the past five years. His woke up, went to work and then came home. And each evening when he was up late, doing something for work, Haruhi would bring him coffee.

But one thing troubled him.

The scent of lavender.

By now, Fujioka Haruhi should have faded into the background just like all his other staff. He shouldn't notice each time she opened the door and bought in a tray of coffee. He shouldn't notice how the scent of lavender clung to everything she touched.

And he certainly shouldn't dream of her.

* * *

Kyoya Ohtori's life seemed monotonous, Haruhi decided as she shut the door behind for the one-hundred and seventy second time and saw that the clock on the wall read 7.30 and 28 seconds exactly. Oh wait now, she thought, he wanted the coffee three minutes and two seconds earlier than last night. Well maybe he wasn't as robot like as she had first thought.

Haruhi tugged at the collar of her dress and sighed. Really this job wasn't that hard she thought, it fitted nicely in with her study and only required that she carry a tray of coffee back and forth every hour or so.

She could get used to this.

Unfortunately for Haruhi things did not last.

* * *

This is the part where I thank my reviewers...but there weren't any *burst into tears* :'(


	4. Instant

Ok so here we are, new chap for everyone.

People seem to want longer chapters, so I'm doing my best to make the chapters longer. Although I must say that my idea of long chapters and other people's ideas of "long chapters" are probably different =P

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

There were many things you didn't want Kyoya to be. Highest on this list would be 'enemy'. Others included 'sleepy' and 'angry'. And you most definitely would not want him to be 'sleepy' and 'angry' at the same time.

And Kyoya was sleepy and getting very close to angry. With exaggerated patience he placed a long finger on the intercom button and pressed down.

"Yes Ohtori-sama?" Rang the painfully cheerfully voice of one of the maids.

"Where's my coffee?" he spoke with words of ice and felt a certain, some would call sadistic, pleasure as he imagined how the maid would be squirming at the coldness of the words.

"I'll be there shortly." This voice was not one he wanted to hear right now and yet it proved to have an annoyingly calming effect on his body. He idly wondered whether this person had a death wish.

* * *

Haruhi shook her head to herself as she walked the distance from the kitchens to Ohtori-sama's study.

True to her words, Haruhi soon appeared in the doorway clad in the black and white maid outfit of the female staff, minus one tray of coffee. Kyoya fixed her with a glare that she bravely defied.

"There isn't any coffee left," She said bluntly.

"...I'm sorry?" raised eyebrow, daring her to say it again.

With the usual bluntness "There's no more coffee. You've drunk it all."

"Then go and get some more," He said, Haruhi made to object and he raised his hand in a kingly manner, "Fujioka-san, it is part of your job to make sure there is enough coffee,"

"I put an order but it was delayed,"

Kyoya sighed exaggeratedly, "Just go and get some."

Haruhi huffed out the door and returned half an hour later with a tray of steaming fresh coffee. Without a word she placed down the tray and moved away. Kyoya reached out, grasped the cup and raised it to his lips.

Haruhi watched with interest as her employer seemed to struggle not to down the entire drink in one gulp. But then, she supposed, the rich and famous did not ever bring themselves down to the level of 'commoners' and engage in the inelegant act of 'gulping'.

Slowly Kyoya placed cup down.

"Fujioka-san?"

"Hai?"

"What is this?"

"…ah…coffee?" She said, thinking that maybe he had truly lost it this time.

"What _kind_ of coffee, Fujiokka-san?"

"Instant."

"Instant?"

"Hai."

"I see." Unsure whether this was not a dismissal or not Haruhi stayed where she was.

"Fujioka-san?"

"Yes?"

"You do know it's rude to stare, I assume?" Haruhi flushed slightly at his cool tone and hurriedly left.

As the door clicked shut behind her he took another sip. He stared into the cup for a moment, contemplating, before reaching out and pressing a finger to the intercom button.

"Yes Ohtori-sama?" the voice of his bodyguard crackled over the connection.

"Tachibana, cancel the order of Brazilian coffee beans."

* * *

*laughs* Looking back at the last chap I probably should have said something like "lol" when I was complaining about there being no reviewers.

So a HUGE thanks to: darkandbittersweet, Arcanelle, klaire-chan, DemonicHime and Kelii-chan for their wonderful reviews!


	5. Astraphobia

Alright, new chapter.

It's rather short I know, but after this chapter things start to get more serious I think, meaning that hopefully the chapters will get longer and Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship is going to grow slowly and subtly. After all that's how I imagine they would fall in love, really slowly. lol or maybe that's just me?

Please enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya leaned back in his leather chair as rain battered harshly against the windows. Storms, he thought, were strong and powerful, a show case of Mother Nature's true prowess. It was beautiful and yet truly fearsome, all at once.

Kyoya liked storms.

Apparently though, Haruhi didn't.

The moment she appeared in the doorway to bring Kyoya the first coffee of the evening he could see she shook. She even, much to his amusement, uttered a tiny squeak when there was a particularly loud roll of thunder above head. Still shaking she poured the coffee, somehow managing to spill of half of it over the tray, apologising profusely she moped up the mess and hurried out of the room as lightning lit up the sky.

"You're astraphobic. " Kyoya stated when she spilt his coffee for the fourth time that evening. She unconsciously stuck her lower lip in an annoyed pout.

"I have-"

"An abnormal and persistent fear of thunderstorms."

"I-"

"Experience great anxiety even though you know the risk is very small," her pout became more pronounced. Kyoya smirked.

"Even so, that is none of your business," she said curtly and gathered up the tray she made for the door.

There was a crack of thunder so loud even Kyoya jumped slightly. His gaze was drawn towards the window as the sky outside it lit up, making ghostly shadows on the clouds and lightning leapt playfully among them.

When he looked back the coffee tray lay askew on the table top and Haruhi had disappeared.

Kyoya rose and walked over to the wardrobe that sat contentedly in one corner. Idly he wondered why he had agreed to let Fuyumi decorate his study.

Kyoya opened the door and found one Haruhi Fujioka.

"I do believe Fujioka-san, that when you hide in my wardrobe due to this phobia it does become my business."

* * *

The next day Haruhi received a parcel in the mail. In it was a book called 'Astraphobia and You'.

There was no return address.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Kelii-chan, Animad345 and IDreamOfFantasy.

And everyone who placed this story on alert as well.

I love you all, thanks for the support!


	6. The Identities of Inanimate Objects

New chapter!

But...it's short! I'm sorry!!!! As I was writing this I kept thinking, 'gotta try and make it longer, gotta try and make it longer' but it didn't work :'(

I'm sorry, but everyone'll will still enjoy it right?

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Ohtori residence. But Kyoya had learned long ago not to judge a day based on what the morning, or mid-morning as may be the case, was like. And this particular morning was not going to disprove his theory.

Haruhi slammed the book down on the table so hard his coffee rippled.

"What is this?!" She cried. Kyoya looked up at her and adjusted his glasses.

"I do believe it's a book, Fujioka-san." He stated, making sure she could tell just how stupid he thought the question was.

"What do you know about this book?" She pressed, struggling to keep a lid on her temper.

"Admittedly very little as I have yet to make its acquaintance," Kyoya replied evenly, "Although I must say, a book such as this one harbours no interest for me and therefore I do not plan on making its acquaintance anytime soon. So may I request Fujioka-san that you remove the book from my presence and suggest that next time you need advising about the identities of inanimate objects you seek out someone to whom it may actually be relevant."

Haruhi gave a cry of frustration and stormed from the room. The maids, Haruhi's work colleagues, scattered in her wake. Kyoya readjusted his glasses and smirked in amusement.

"Tachibana?" The servant stepped forward from where he had been standing nearby.

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure Fujioka-san is on the accompanying staff list for that trip to Hawaii coming up."

"Yes sir." The man servant hurried off to see to the request, if he found Kyoya's treatment of the young maid unusual he kept it to himself.

* * *

Haruhi was just setting a pot on the stove to boil when the phone rang. She gave a sigh, she wasn't sure what she hoped to achieve by storming over to her employee's house. All it had achieved was a wasted morning and Haruhi counted herself lucky that it was a Saturday and she hadn't missed any classes, or been fired on the spot. Of course if the phone call was one to inform her that she was fired, she certainly wouldn't be surprised.

"Hello?" She said, holding the phone in place with her shoulder as she stirred the pot.

"Hello, Haruhi, it's Tachibana,"

"Oh hello," Haruhi greeted, no doubt this was the call to say she was fired.

"Haruhi, its about that business trip coming up,"

"Yes," Haruhi prompted when she thought it appropriate.

"Kimiko has had something come up and we need someone to take her place. It's during the university break so we were wondering if you would able come instead."

"Umm," Haruhi considered, switching the phone to her other side, she glanced at her calendar,"It's fine by me..."

"That's good."

"But I don't have a passport or anything…"

"Don't worry we cover all the travel costs incurred and accommodation is paid for of course."

"Oh, I see," Haruhi was still quite shocked by the sudden offer and the fact that she wasn't being fired, but she quickly recovered herself, "Thank you Tachibana,"

"No, thank you Haruhi. Good bye,"

"Good bye," Haruhi put the phone down with a slight frown, was it just her or did Tachibana actually chuckle before hanging up?

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers: queen34, Kelii-chan, krystal, miharu365, AnimalMad2008, klaire-chan, marilllove, Dragon Dagger, and ViperineVampire.

Please review! (Even if it's just to complain about how no matter what I say the chapters are still rather short =P )

﻿


	7. Take Care

*sighs* so I've got a new chap for everyone, and I'm not even going to bother commenting on the length =S

* * *

Haruhi glanced around her room one more time and ran through her mental checklist. Passport? In her handbag. Plane tickets? Tachibana would give them to her at the airport. Clothes? Packed with the somewhat unwelcome assistance of her father. Camera? She had tried to convince her father that she didn't need one since it was technically a working holiday but he'd insisted. Taxi? She looked out the window and it was there waiting. Pleased she nodded, yes she had everything.

She turned and walked out of the room to where her suitcase was waiting by the front entrance.

"Otousan," Haruhi called, "I'm going now!"

Her father burst from his room, "Haruhi!" he cried throwing himself at his daughter, "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much, I'm so proud of you! Going all the way to Hawaii!" Haruhi did her best to ignore him as she pulled on her shoes.

Ranka pulled back and smiled to himself as he watched her, his wonderful, capable daughter. Standing up she caught his smile and returned it with one of her own. Ranka couldn't help himself; he threw smothered her again and his heart swelled when this time she returned the hug.

Then he took her suitcase and followed her down to the waiting taxi. The driver took over when they reached it, hauling the suitcase into the boot of the taxi.

"Take care," Ranka told her as she clambered into the taxi, "I love you."

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too, otousan."

The taxi took off and Ranka waved until it disappeared from sight. Then he headed back up to their apartment. He would be lying if he said it seemed quiet without Haruhi around, the house was always rather quiet, that was just the kind of family they were; not particularly loud or boisterous, just quietly content.

He passed Haruhi's room on the way to his own and something caught his eye. He stopped and went into the room picking up the packet that lay on the bedside table where he had put it the previous evening.

He frowned, how could Haruhi have forgotten something so important? Especially after he'd spent so long lecturing her about how important it was, and reminding her to pack it. Heck, he'd even offered to pack for her just to be sure that she didn't forget it and she told him not to worry because she wouldn't forget it. And then he finds she's gone and left it on the bedside table.

Taking the packet with him, Ranka went back into the main room of the house and picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hello?" said the voice as someone answered.

"Hello, Kyoya? It's Ranka,"

"Ah, Ranka-san, how can I help you?"

"It's just Haruhi forgot something very important, do you think you could by on your ay to airport to pick it up?"

Kyoya chuckled, "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to see me, Ranka-san?"

Ranka laughed in return, "Oh no I assure you, Kyoya this is very important."

"I see. I'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later Ranka hung up the phone and settled down to wait for Haruhi's very handsome, very intelligent and very much perfect employer.

* * *

kudos to you if you can correctly guess what it was Haruhi left behind.

Thanks those who reviewed teh previous chap: Animad345, Pseudonym Jareth, Scherherazade, Sora Sings, Fae Child19 and REAL-Ella-Martinez


	8. Shortages in Hawaii

Wow I had a really serious case of writers block with this chapter, hance why its been so long since an update. Sorry.

* * *

Narita Airport was, by all accounts, huge. Haruhi had only ever been to an airport once before in her life, when she was small she had gone with her parents to meet one of her aunts who had flown in from Sapporo. But that had only been a domestic airport, comparing that to Narita was like comparing an ant to a horse.

As the taxi slowly approached the airport, Haruhi was secretly glad for Tachibana's extremely specific directions regarding how to get the terminal they were to leave from. It was a private terminal, of course, as was the jet they would be taking to Hawaii, but that didn't mean it was any easier to find.

The taxi pulled up at the drop off bay Tachibana's instruction had indicated and Haruhi was relieved to see Aishima, another of Ohtori's bodyguards/personal assistants/dog's body/whatever else one could possibly imagine, step forward to meet her.

"Hello Haruhi," he said, insisting on taking her luggage from the taxi driver and carrying it into the airport, "All packed?" he asked with a grin.

Haruhi returned his smile with one of her own, "Provided my father didn't repack everything for me when I wasn't looking,"

He laughed and they walked together into the airport where the other members of Kyoya's entourage waited. While her luggage was taken away to be checked in, Haruhi looked around in wonder. Akane, another of the maids who often took the same shifts as Haruhi looked up when she came in and beckoned her over.

"It's amazing isn't it?" she gushed, gesturing around her. Haruhi could only nod mutely, caught in bizarre mix of horror and awe. The terminal looked like it had cost a fortune and it most likely had she realised. It was richly carpeted, walls adorned with paintings that were, no doubt, ridiculously expensive and the chairs! The chairs were the most comfortable chairs she had ever had the privilege to plant her behind on. Actually they were less like 'chairs' and more like the recliners in the numerous lounge rooms of the Ohtori mansion.

If this was the terminal, Haruhi almost dreaded the plane. She couldn't even begin to imagine the lavish amount of money that would have been spent on the private jet to ensure maximum comfort for the occupants. Akane seemed to be following her train of thought;

"Wait until you see the plane," she laughed, "Even in our part it's like a five star hotel with wings!"

"I dread to imagine it," Haruhi replied, still completely dumbstruck by the extravagance of it all. Was it really necessary for there to be Persian rugs and silk hangings in an airport terminal?

* * *

Kyoya smirked to himself as the limousine rolled up to the airport terminal and he tucked the packet deeper into his pocket. He told himself that the only reason he was looking forward to this so much was because Fujioka was such an amusing person to tease.

His luggage was already in the airport so Kyoya did not have to linger long before getting on the plane. He waited until it was an hour into the flight before he called Haruhi to him. Dutifully, she bought a tray of coffee with her.

Kyoya eyed her as he slowly sipped the coffee, and found to his amusement it irked her.

"Do you know, Fujioka-san, that there are very few things in this world that I find truly amusing?" He asked philosophically as he set down the china mug.

Haruhi's annoyed frown deepened slightly, "I don't find it surprising," she replied blandly. Kyoya chuckled.

"Well, be that as it may, I'll share one of these amusing facts with you," he paused then to take another purposely slow sip, "One thing that I find incredibly amusing is that your father seems to be under the impression that there is a condom shortage in Hawaii."

* * *

Thanks to the people who took the time to review: Animad345, Katarina H., queen34, DevilHeart13, undyingmemories

And a special mention the Scherherazade who correctly guessed what Haruhi left behind =)


	9. A Pool Incident

oh dear, this did not turn out the way I planned AT ALL. =(

* * *

It was most likely a good thing that the two hardly saw each other for most of the duration of the trip. Haruhi was in a murderously bad mood for most of it and Akane was at a loss at to how a mere packet of condoms could have such an adverse affect on her roommate's mood. Of course Haruhi had neglected to actually tell her anything about the incident and Akane only figured it had something to do with condoms because of the sudden violence Haruhi had shown towards it.

Despite her initial puzzlement however, Akane, being a person with a naturally sunny disposition, had taken it upon herself to cheer her colleague up.

"Hey Haruhi," she called, practically dancing into the room. Haruhi was laid out across the bed, eyes closed feigning sleep, "Guess what," Akane sat on the bed beside her and jabbed her pointedly in the ribs. Haruhi opened one eye.

"What?" she asked in a flat tone.

Akane's grin stretched from ear to ear, "I got us pool duty!"

* * *

The way Kyoya reclined in the deck chair reminded Haruhi vaguely of a very self satisfied tom cat. And Kyoya was the tom cat the other young men frolicking childishly in the pool were kittens.

"I don't have much experience in the matter but isn't this a bit strange for a business trip?" Haruhi asked pulling at the collar of her stifling uniform. Akane grinned broadly at her, apparently unfazed by the heat.

"It is and it isn't," she shrugged, "those other young men used to be in a club with Ohtori-sama when they were at school. So this is their chance to catch up as well as for them the finalise some business deals,"

"Uh huh…" Haruhi figured even if she was interested in puzzling out the bizarre habits of the rich she would never be able to fully understand it.

Shouting drew her attention in the direction of the swimming pool to where two of the guest were obviously twins were launching some sort of dramatic water based attack upon the overly boisterous blonde. He leapt out of range and was streaking towards her and Akane before either of the maids had a chance to grasp what was happening.

Suddenly finding themselves dripping wet both maids turned slowly to face the blonde man who had thought it a good idea to seek shelter behind the table in front of which they had been standing. He looked up at them sheepishly before making an extraordinarily speedy recovery.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he cried dramatically, "Look what you did to these poor innocent princesses!"

_Oh God_ Haruhi thought to herself, she had only known this man for a few seconds but he was already proving himself to be a nuisance. Now the others of the group were gathering around. The blonde was blabbering loudly while Akane blushed furiously at his compliments.

"Tamaki," Kyoya's voice cut coldly through the atmosphere, "Stop harassing my staff."

Tamaki, whose mood swings seemed to worse than those of a woman going through menopause, seemed to shrink and scampered over to a corner where he miraculously began sprouting mushrooms. Haruhi watched with mild curiosity; she hadn't known that was possible.

Sanity seemed to have followed in Kyoya's wake; the crowd that had gathered quickly dispersing. Kyoya apologised with what Haruhi suspected was well rehearsed fake sincerity and gave them the rest of the afternoon off in compensation.

Haruhi had been briefly pleased by this development, until she caught the amused look on Kyoya's face as he regarded her. He didn't even have to anything; she coolly thanked him and stalked off, hoping to find somewhere peaceful.

She didn't see the heavy grey clouds gathering on the horizon.

* * *

_Thank you; Scherherazade, Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight, SasoLOVE111, reader, Katarina H. and queen34 for reviewing!!! Sorry if this chap was a bit of a let down, I'm not all that happy with it. _


	10. A Wardrobe Incident

_Two words: Sorry and school. =(_

* * *

The main factor behind Haninnozuka Mitsukuni's popularity during high school was his lolita appearance. That look had not bothered Kyoya during those years; Honey had earned his keep so to speak, but the fact that that same look had not faded as Honey grew older did trouble him a little. Every now and then Kyoya was forced to wonder if the martial artist secretly suffered from sort of disease that stunted his growth.

He was forced to wonder that once again as the small blonde burst into his room.

"Ne, ne Kyo-chan!" Honey cried, skipping across the room.

"Good evening, Honey," Kyoya replied looking up from his laptop, "Mori," he added as the other man, never far behind his cousin also entered.

"Guess what, Kyo-chan!"

"What?" Kyoya asked with false pleasantry; if anything he had been expecting coffee, not a late night visit from his two ex-senpai.

Honey's face took on one of those looks that only he could make; a bizarre cross between cuteness and seriousness, "Takashi and I were going to our rooms just now and we walked past one of your maids, one of the ones Tama-chan splashed, and then there was this big clap of thunder and she put the coffee tray down and hid in a wardrobe!"

Mori nodded affirmation and Kyoya set his laptop aside with a sigh. He had no trouble guessing which of his maids had taken up residence in some furnishing.

* * *

It was cold.

Kyoya made a face and placed the coffee back down on the tray. He moved to stand in front of the wardrobe and eyed it for a time; weighing up his options. Finally he decided that straight forward would be the best method.

He opened the door.

Haruhi, huddled in the far corner peeked up at him, reached out a hand and shut it.

Kyoya opened the wardrobe again, this time propping it open with his foot so she couldn't shut it. He gave a smirk, "You know Fujioka-san, books are general meant to be read," he said mildly, regarding her with increasing amusement.

Haruhi glared up at him, "I did read it," she replied bluntly, trying to push his foot away so she could close the door again.

"Of course, and did the book suggest that you hide in a wardrobe?" Kyoya kept his foot firmly in place.

"No," Haruhi pouted, and then jumped as another clap of thunder sounded.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "So you are in there because?"

Haruhi couldn't find an answer and she looked so hopelessly pathetic that Kyoya sighed inwardly.

"Come out," he said, with a slightly awkward patience that surprised her. Haruhi just stared at him in surprise. Seeing her hesitation he stepped back and held the door open wider.

Slowly Haruhi climbed out and Kyoya let the door shut behind her. Haruhi looked up at him; noticing with interest how he was trying to hide his discomfort with their close proximity. If she weren't quite so frightened she might have shared in it.

Kyoya caught himself looking down at her and mentally kicked himself. He took a step back and motioned at the coffee tray on the table, but before he could speak there was another clap of thunder. Haruhi jumped and made to climb back into wardrobe.

Kyoya caught her by the wrist and pulled her back before he had even thought about what he was doing. Both of them caught by surprise, they over balanced and toppled to the floor.

Haruhi stared down at Kyoya in surprise, and his own expression matched hers. Haruhi sat up, flustered, and scrambled off him. Kyoya sat up more slowly; patting the floor around him in search of his glasses which had been inadvertently knocked from his face.

Hoping her possible blush was hidden by the dim light Haruhi held the glasses out to him. He accepted them wordlessly and set them on the bridge of his nose.

A fork of lightning lit up the sky outside and Haruhi squeaked; Kyoya switched his gaze to her.

"You know," he said in a mild tone, "You're going to have to face your fear sooner or later, otherwise all you'll do is cause problems for everyone around you as well,"

Haruhi sighed in defeat, "I know."

Kyoya glanced at her again, before standing, brushing himself off and moving down the corridor. A thought crossing his mind he turned back and said over his shoulder;

"Oh and Fujioka-san, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I like my coffee hot."

Haruhi understood the hint.

* * *

_Thank you to; 123Aqua123, Scherherazade, Meganes Ultimate Fangirl, Katarina H., Kiriyu-chan, M. and Shanni-Shana for reviewing! Does the ending of this chap work? I wasn't too sure about it..._


End file.
